Recovery
by LeighannTF14
Summary: Gregor has been back in the Overland for a little over a week. He is trying get back to his old life, until she showed up. Now Gregor is going back to the Underland. This time may be permanent.
1. Return

**I revised the speeling and puncuation and grammer errors. Sprry, out spellcheck sucks.**

* * *

The cold wind blew through the trees, showering Gregor with leaves. He was in central park staring at the entrance to the Underland. It was below freezing out and soft white snowflakes began to fall. Gregor had promised to show her the snow. Luxa. Every day that passed, he wished he could go back. He just didn't belong in the Overland anymore.

Gregor heard the five-minute-bell at his school. He grabbed his backpack and ran, barely making it to his first period class in time. His teacher had her arm around a student. Gregor wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Lizzie. She just moved here. I want you all to be nice to her, and help her out." The girl was wearing thick pants and heavy boots. She had on a huge jacket with the hood covering her hair and most of her face. The part of her face not covered by the coat was hidden behind a scarf. She even had on dark sunglasses and gloves. Her whole body was completely covered. She took a seat two desks behind Gregor.

Normally he would go talk to her. He was usually the first person to talk to new kids. But Gregor was too distracted.

He didn't see her in any of his other classes. But at lunch, he noticed her watching him. "Gregor, you're going to the play tomorrow night, right? Gregor? Hello, earth to weirdo. Dude!" He glanced over at Angela. She was getting angry with him. He shrugged and began to eat his lunch. Angela mumbled something about brainwash and left to practice her lines again. Larry followed.

Someone sat down beside Gregor. He figured it was Larry, so he ignored them. The person grabbed his arm and made him look. It was the new girl. Gregor tried to be polite. "Uh, hi, I'm Gregor. You're Lizzie, right." She didn't say anything. Only stared at him. This was getting weird. She glanced around at the room, and then very slowly pulled down her glasses. Gregor got one look at her eyes and began to choke on his sandwich. Her eyes were familiar. And purple. She put the glasses back. Gregor left his lunch, half eaten, at the table, grabbed her head and ran to one of the teachers. Luxa panicked for a second. But Gregor grabbed a clipboard from the teacher and began to write on it.

Gregor-12:22

Lux He scribbled that out. Lizzie-12:22

Then led her to the school library. They sat down on one of the couches apart from anyone else in the Library. She pulled the scarf down around her neck and took the glasses off. Gregor just stared at her. "How did you- why did- Luxa- you're here!" He finished dumbly.

She smiled. "Gregor. I would love to say I am here to be with you, but the truth is, there are urgent matters in Regalia and I need you to come back."

It took Gregor a minute to process that. He had left a little over a week ago. They were supposed to move. But his Grandma was so sick. She was in the hospital, in the I.C.U. "No. I can't. My parents would never let me. I'm sorry, but you'll have to do without me."

She looked down. "O thought you would say that. Gregor, this is not an offer. It is a plea for help. We NEED you. I need you. Please."

Gregor wanted to go back. He was old enough to make his own choices. To control his own future. And leaving the underland was a mistake. "Fine. I'll go with you. But my parents will be so angry. Meet me here after school." She nodded. The bell rang and they left the library.

Gregor failed his math test, and his science quiz. It wasn't that he didn't know the answerers. He just couldn't focus. The second the bell rang, he was out the door and running for the stairs. A couple teachers told him to walk but he barely heard them. Luxa was already waiting for him. The ran out the back down and over to the elementary school.

Lizzie was ready, and was helping Boots put her books in her Dora backpack.

Gregor didn't want to scare them, so he told Luxa to keep her glasses on, and don't talk. Gregor's sisters ran over to him happily. It was Friday, and they had a three-day weekend. Gregor promised to take them to the Museum. That wasn't going to work now. Boots ran up and hugged his legs. "Gre-go!" She used his real name some times. But she still likes Gre-go.

Lizzie walked over cautiously. "Gregor, who's that?"

Gregor ruffled her hair. "She's just a friend from school. It's okay, c'mon you two."

They began to walk home. Boots ran ahead. "What's your name? I'm Boots!"

Luxa laughed, happy to see the sweet kid. "My name is, Lizzie. Just like your sister."

Boots pointed at Lizzie and laughed again.

When they got to Gregor's apartment, his parents were in the kitchen. Gregor really did not want to have this conversation with them.

"Boots Lizzie, I want you to go in you room, shut the door, and don't come out until I say. If you stay in there, I promise I'll take you down to the pool after you finish your homework." They smiled and ran into the room they shared. Gregor nodded at Luxa and they went into the kitchen.

Gregor's mom looked up first. "Hi sweetie, who's this? A friend from school?"

Gregor took a deep breath. "Sort of. Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you. Could you sit down for a second?" His parents looked at each other but sat down at the kitchen table. Luxa slowly took off the hood, glasses, and scarf. Gregor parents gasped.

"What is she doing here? Gregor."

He licked his lips. "Mom, Dad, I know you are going to be mad, more than mad. But, I-I'm going back."

They looked at each other. Then said something Gregor never expected in a million years. "We understand. Gregor, we expected this. We knew that we couldn't keep you here. That you would go back. We just hoped it wouldn't be so soon."

Gregor stared wide-eyed at them. "Wait, what? You-you're okay with this?"

They only nodded. "We do not have to leave right away. In the morning." Gregor smiled and went to get his sisters as his mother took Luxa into the storage closet and found her better clothes to wear. They went down to the pool, like promised. Lizzie and Boots played in the water while Gregor and Luxa sat with their feet in the pool. They didn't talk, just sat and watched the kids. After about an hour, they went back to their apartment. Gregor took Luxa to the museum. He had spent a lot of time there since he got back to the Overland.

They got back at about ten o' clock. Luxa was tired; she still had those dark circles under her eyes.

But the next morning she was up before the sun. She had found the remote and was watching TV. Gregor heard the noise and came out to sit by her. "Gregor, if you are ready, we need to go." He nodded and went back to get dressed.

They left a note on the counter, telling his parents that they were just going to the store and they would be back soon. It was still dark out and not too many people out. So Luxa just wore pants, a tee shirt, and a thin jacket. No hat, no glasses.

They went into Wal-Mart and got flashlights, batteries, and a root beer to share. On their way home, Gregor took Luxa to Cinnabon and they shared a giant cinnamon roll.

When they got back, everyone was up. Him moms eyes were red, Lizzie and Boots had on their jackets and boots.

Gregor made his goodbyes quick. As him and Luxa walked to the door of their Apartment, his sisters were following. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

Lizzie held boots behind her. "Gregor, we're going with you." He was going to object, but his mother nodded at him, telling him that it was okay. He sighed, but took Boots hand and left. Lizzie and Luxa followed.

They got to the laundry room and Gregor pulled the grate off. Instantly Aurora was there. "Greetings, Overlander."

Gregor smiled. "Hey, Aurora."

They got on the bat and left for Regalia.


	2. Lost bonds

Vikus and Ripred were waiting for them. Lizzie jumped off before Aurora landed. In seconds she was in Ripred's arms. Gregor couldn't help but smile and the vicious rat embracing his sister. Ripred was still cut up, but he was healing. Regalia was still in ruins, but Gregor could see that they were rebuilding. And the huge wall was gone. He looked closer and saw that humans and gnawers were working on repairing the city.

Vikus walked over to Gregor. "It is great to see peace, isn't it?" Gregor nodded. "I wish we could give you time to yourself here, but we really must be leaving very soon. Luxa will get you ready."

They went into the nursery and left Boots and Lizzie with Dulcet. They took a detour to the Regalia museum. Gregor grabbed a better backpack to keep his stuff in. As they were walking out, they saw the place where they had sat before that battle. There was still a stack of photos there. Both of them looked at the ground and away from each other.

They walked down to the Waterway, where a group was waiting for them. Howard, Nike, and Aurora. Howard was sitting on Nike and Aurora was sitting beside Nike talking. Vikus was down in the corner with his bond Europeds. Ripred and Vikus were talking and leaning over a map. Gregor wasn't sure why Ripred would be going; he was still not in top condition. Luxa had a sword on her hip, she offered one to Gregor, but he declined. It was just too soon. He still had trouble trying to control his rager side. In just the short time he had been in school, Gregor had gotten four detentions for fights.

Gregor didn't even get a chance to talk to any of his friends in the Underland. Lapblood, Hazard, Mareth, there was a good chance they didn't even know he was there. Gregor put his backpack on and followed Luxa over to Aurora. He was about to get on when Vikus called him over. "Gregor, you will be with Europeds. He is not…. You know…. But he is strong, fast." Gregor nodded and climbed onto the large grey bat. Pretty much as soon as he got on, they took off across the waterway. He noticed that there were two other bats, carrying Ripred. The flight wasn't too long, but was completely silent. Gregor stared off into the darkness. He used echolocation to 'see' what was on the ground. War carnage. Bodies, creatures dead or even still dying in agony. He looked straight ahead and leaned over across Europeds. Gregor buried his head in the bats fur, but jerked had back. The fur was soft, but it didn't feel right. Even flying wasn't right. He was not on the right flier.

They landed at the mouth of a cave. Gregor switched on his flashlight and stared in horror. They were in one of the caves that the war took place. There was still a lingering stench of blood. Humans, Gnawers, and Fliers were cleaning up partly decayed bodies. A Gnawer pulled three humans over and tossed them into a basket attached to a Flier.

Gregor managed to choke out "Wha-what are we doing… here?"

Luxa wouldn't meet his eyes. "We are, well we must do this after any war. Clean up the fallen, recover any lost weaponry, and search for any missing. That is what we are doing." Gregor nodded, as if he understood.

They helped drag bodies off to a small river that led to the Waterway. Gregor tried to keep from throwing up. He didn't really know anyone personally, but some of them he recognized. Everyone was busy and not paying attention to him. Gregor could see the cave where he almost died. There would only be two bodies in there. No one was around there. They had cleaned up everything around there. But right in front of the cave was not touched.

Gregor took a deep breath, grabbed a flashlight, and walked over.

The cave was dark, and quiet. Gregor couldn't keep the light on. There was no way he could look at The Bane and… Ares. Gregor sat down on a boulder in complete silence. He didn't know why he was there. The cold cave brought back so many bad memories. Like the nightmares, he had every single night.

"I've got to get in closer if I'm going to take him out!" "Hang on!" "Get out! Get out Ares!"

Gregor opened his eyes and quietly whispered what he said so  
many times a day. It was how he calmed down. He was so quiet he could barely hear himself. "Ares the flier… I bond to you our life and death are one we two…." He couldn't finish. Not here. Gregor slid onto the ground and let the silence take over.

There was a heavy breathing sound. Gregor stopped breathing trying to hear better. The deep breaths continued. He pointed the flashlight on the ground and slowly moved it across the room. He saw a dark object move, just slightly, but movement. Gregor dropped the flashlight and ran over to the creature. His hand rested on the hard blood stained fur. He felt breathing. Pained and rough.

Gregor stood up. "LUXA!"


	3. Hospital

Within seconds she was running into the cave. "Gregor! Where are you? What happened?" She knelt down beside him. Gregor grabbed her hand and laid it on Ares's chest. She was silent for a minute then she ran to the mouth of the cave. "Medic! We need a medic! Howard, Ripred, come quick!"

Ripred was the first one by their side. He didn't have to feel Ares breathing. He could hear it. "Impossible."

Howard and a trained medic ran in, each holding a torch. The medic knelt down beside Ares and immediately began to address the wound.

Luxa was shaking. "I thought he was dead. We all thought him dead." Howard put his arm around his cousin. Gregor could not believe it. He had finally accepted that Ares was dead. Now, he was back. Gregor didn't know what to say. He was happy, terrified, and confused. They had stitched and bandaged Ares's neck and were loading him onto another bat. The group that had surrounded them broke off and got back to work. The bat carrying Ares took off. Gregor stood in the cave staring at the ground.

Luxa came up behind him and grabbed his arm. She gently pulled him over to where Aurora and Europeds were waiting. Gregor was so lost and disoriented. Luxa had to help him get onto the bat. They took off and went straight back to Regalia.

Gregor was now thankful for the darkness. "Gregor. Are you alright?"

Her soft voice snapped him back to reality. Ares was alive. "Yea. I'm fine."

Gregor never really heard Europeds talk much, so when he did, it startled Gregor a bit. "Overlander. This truly is a miracle."

Gregor nodded. He should be overjoyed. But one thing kept nagging at his mind. What if Ares didn't make it? Gregor would lose his bond for the second time.

Sitting in the hospital outside Ares's room. They wouldn't let him go in yet. He felt just like how he did when Ares had the plague. Losing his bond and feeling so helpless. There was nothing he could do.

A nurse came out and sat beside him. "He is stable. He lost a lot of blood; he is dehydrated, minor trauma. I am not allowed to say this. But you won't get me in trouble, right?" She spoke before he could answer. "Gregor, I think he will live. But I must warn you. He will be a bit… delusional at first. It should wear off."

Gregor nodded. "Can I see him?"

She nodded. "He will not be awake." The nurse pulled back the curtain and Gregor walked in. Ares was lying on a huge hospital bed with a lot of gauze on his neck and an old fashioned looking I.V. in his wing. He looked so helpless. They had washed the blood out of his fur, which was still wet.

Gregor laid his hand on Are's claw. It was beginning to grow back. Someone came in and put their hand on Gregor's shoulder. Gregor turned. It was Mareth. The solder limped out of the room with Gregor following.

Mareth led him into the prophecy room. Gregor feared they had found another prophecy regarding the Warrior. But when he got there, he saw something even more terrifying. Luxa, Vikus, and his parents were waiting for him. His mom had tears in her eyes. Vikus stepped forward. "Gregor. Your parents and I have been talking. And we think it is time to make permanent arrangements. Our thoughts were that you could have your own room in the royal wing of the palace. With Luxa, Howard, Nike, Aurora, Hazard, and Ares if he recovers. Your parents would stay in the Overland, you could visit them whenever you like. And your sisters may come down and stay with you when you want. How does this fair with you?"

Gregor thought that him staying permanently was already decided. He nodded. All he wanted was to get back to the hospital. But that was not going to happen for a while.

Luxa and Mareth led him to his new room. It was nice, a little large for one person, but he could easily fit two extra beds in for his sisters if they stayed with him. There was a large door leading into a large bat room. This room would obviously belong to Ares.

Gregor didn't notice Luxa standing behind him. "We can head up to your apartment. Aurora and Nike are ready." Gregor sighed and followed. They went back up to the Overland where Gregor packed his stuff into boxes. He thought he would have more, but all he brought was two boxes. They tied them onto Nike's back and went back to Regalia, Gregor's parents and Lizzie stayed at the apartment. Boots would stay with Gregor for the rest of the week.

When they got back to Gregor's room, he wanted to go to the hospital, but Luxa made him unpack and get his room set up. He had a small closet for his stuff and another for his sisters. He also asked for two beds to be wheeled in. Gregor left the rest of the stuff in a box in the corner because they were called for dinner. They had fish, just like when Gregor first got to the Underland. After dinner, he was sent to his room. There were guards posted outside of the hospital, so he couldn't enter.

Gregor laid on his bed thinking about his first time here. How much he automatically hated Ares and Henry. How far they had come since then. He remembered when he first held Ares's claw and bonded to him.

Gregor didn't sleep at all that night. He woke up to Luxa sitting cross-legged beside him. "Good, you're awake." Gregor fell out of bed and onto the cold stone floor. Luxa rushed over to help him up. "Sorry to scare you. I didn't actually want to wake you up."

Gregor mumbled thanks and grabbed his clothes. Luxa turned to the door, as he got dressed. He wished she would just leave until he had his clothes on.

"We can go down to breakfast, but then we must head to the Font. I have to deliver something to my uncle. I want you to come with. Vikus thought it best for you to get out. Keep your mind busy."

Gregor took a deep breath and followed Luxa out of the room. "Hey Luxa, do you think we could stop by the hospital?"

She smiled. "No. I was told to keep you away from there. Come on. Breakfast is waiting and I'm starving!"

She ran ahead and Gregor tried to keep up. But he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran right into a wall. Luxa laughed and helped him up.

Gregor couldn't eat. He had to get down to the hospital. But as soon as she was finished, Luxa drug him away again. They both got on Aurora and headed to the font.

Gregor didn't expect to be sitting outside with Aurora while Luxa went inside.

"Overlander, I still cannot believe he is alive."

Gregor smiled. "Yea, it's incredible."

Luxa ran out and they went back to Regalia.


	4. Preparation

For six whole days, Luxa kept him away from the hospital. But she had gotten called to a council meeting and couldn't take him to this one. The last council meeting he had to sit in the corner like a pet. The second she left, Gregor ran straight for the hospital. When he goes to Ares's room it was empty. Gregor stared in horror. Someone walked in. "Warrior! I have not seen you in a while."

He turned. It was the same nurse as before. "Where is he?" Gregor choked out.

"Oh, do not worry. We moved him to a different room. You may come see him. It is alright." Gregor followed her. Wanting to ask her to run. But she limped heavily on her right leg and Gregor knew that would not happen.

She led him to a room further in the hospital. She pointed to the curtain, then walked off.

Gregor pushed back the curtain. Ares was lying down, not moving, with his eyes closed. Gregor rushed up beside him. "Ares?" The black bat opened his eyes. He looked very confused. As if he didn't know Gregor. Gregor gripped his claw. "Ares. You are alive!"

Ares's dark cold face slowly broke into a smile. "Gregor."

Gregor would have said something more but the curtain was yanked back and Luxa stomped into the room. "Gregor! I told you to stay out of here!" She looked at Ares and instantly got tears underneath her pale purple eyes.

Ares tried to sit up. But couldn't. "Whoa, you still need to rest." Ares nodded. A different nurse came in and made them leave.

"Bye, Ares." Whispered Gregor as the curtain slid into place, separating him from his bond.

Luxa led him down to the prophecy room. Gregor had really grown to hate this room. So many bad memories. He told Luxa he was tired and wanted to go to bed. But she only laughed. "Gregor, it is not even lunch time. I know that you are not tired. Or at least, not tired enough to go to bed now."

Gregor smiled. They walked into the prophecy room where there were many torches on the walls. A small group was sitting on the floor in a circle.

"Luxa, not another council meeting."

The prophecy room was used for meetings. The group on the floor consisted of, Ripred, Vikus, Nerrisa, Temp, and Howard. Gregor and Luxa sat down with them.

Vikus smiled, but Gregor could see obvious concern in his eyes.

Gregor groaned. "What is it?"

Ripred laughed, and Nerrisa shot him an icy glare.

Vikus cleared his throat and the room fell silent. "Gregor. I trust you were in the hospital?" Gregor nodded. "How is he?"

Gregor really didn't want to talk about this. "Uh, actually, he's doing well. He tried to sit up, and I think they took the stitches out of his neck." Vikus smiled, but Gregor knew he was only trying to stall. "So, what's wrong?"

Vikus looked down and Ripred took over. "We have another quest. And you need to be a part of it."

Gregor stared at him disbelieving.

"But, the warrior is dead. And we already established that Sandwich is crazy. And…"

Vikus held up his hand. "This is not a quest for the warrior. A group of scouts discovered a new threat in the Underland. Actually, this group of scouts had eight men in it. Only two and a half came back."

Gregor's eyes got huge. "A-a half?"

"Yes. One man had his legs ripped off. He was alive when they got him here. But he died shortly after. Those we have decided to go on this quest are Luxa, Aurora, Howard, Nike, Ripred, Hazard, you, and Apollo. Apollo is a young bat. This is his first quest. His a little arrogant, but loyal and strong."

Gregor wanted to argue, but he knew it was pointless. Gregor just nodded. "You guys will leave in nine days. That will give you time to prepare."

Nerrisa was wrapped up in many layers of clothing. She leaned forward. "Gregor, we are here to discuss details of your quest."

Ripred laughed. "So why are you here?" He whispered. "Anyway, Gregor we are going to issue you a new sword. And test your sword skills and echolocation. You are going to need to practice with Apollo. What we are going to do is head out over the waterway, as we did before. We will cut across the Firelands and head out past that…"

"Wait, there is stuff past the Firelands?"

Ripred sighed. "Yes, Gregor. Anyway, we will make camp in one of the caves off of the Firelands. No one wants to spend the night there I'm guessing."

Gregor was staring at the prophecies on the wall and not paying attention to what they were talking about.

Ripred gave a disgusted sneer. "Luxa, why don't you take him down and find him a new sword. And see what happened to his dagger."

Luxa stood up and walked out. Gregor followed reluctantly.

They went down and looked at swords. None of them were as perfect as Sandwich's but Gregor found one that was light and balanced. Luxa pulled something out of her belt and handed it to Gregor. It was wrapped in a blue silk cloth. Probably made from spinner silk.

Gregor slowly unwrapped it and starred at Solovet's golden dagger. Gregor smiled and stuck it into his own belt that he was just issued.

It was late and they had missed dinner. Gregor walked Luxa back to her room. He considered going down to the hospital. But figured he would let Ares sleep.

The next five days went by slow, but Gregor barley remembered them. Training, meetings, practicing.

The night of the sixth day, Gregor threw himself onto his bed. To exhausted to even change his clothes. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He was only about halfway conscious when he heard a soft thumping sound. Gregor opened his eyes and stared at the stone ceiling. There it was again. He sat up. The sound was coming from the room right beside his. Ares's room. Gregor grabbed a flashlight and his dagger and slowly approached the door. The sound continued.

Gregor reached out and thrust the door open. Then dropped his dagger and flashlight with a metallic clink and a thud.

On the ceiling, hanging upside down, was a large black bat. Ares let go of the ceiling and flew down to the floor. Seeing his cold, but caring smiled made Gregor smile to.

"Hey, they released you from the hospital!"

"Yes, they could have released me yesterday." Gregor loved to hear Ares's soft voice.

Gregor sat down on the floor and Ares flew around the room. He was happy to be able to move around again.

After a while Gregor heard someone yelling from his room. "Gregor! Where are you? Don't tell me you're _still _sleeping. Gregor!"

Gregor laughed. "Ares, hide."

Ares flew up to the ceiling and hid in the darkness. "Hey, Luxa, I'm in here."

Luxa walked in holding Boots's hand. "Hey, I checked in Ares's room. I thought you would be in there. But you weren't in there. Neither was he. There weren't any nurses around for me to ask."

Gregor tried to hold back a smile. "Yea, I heard. He's not, not there."

Luxa put her hand on Gregor's shoulder. "They may have just moved him somewhere else. Gregor, it's gonna be okay."

She looked so worried. She was trying to keep calm for Gregor's sake. He couldn't help it anymore. Gregor burst out laughing. Luxa looked more confused than he has ever seen her before.

"Gregor, are you alright?"

Gregor pointed up to the celling as Ares flew down to meet them. Gregor saw pure relief in her purple eyes. She stood there for a second, then ran over and wrapped her arms around Ares. "You're okay! I-I was so worried."

He smiled. "What you don't think a little rat could keep me down, do you?"


	5. ready

They went down for breakfast, even though it was really late. No one was too hungry, except Ares. He had only eaten hospital food for a really long time. Over lunch they filled him in on everything that happened since he was gone. Which was a lot.

They avoided anything about the new quest. They would be leaving in a few days, and Ares still wasn't as strong as he should be. Which was understandable ; he had been through a lot.

Unfortunately though, he had already heard. When everyone was silent, Ares spoke up. "So, there is a new quest? And Gregor will be going?"

No one could look him in the eye. Luxa mumbled an answer that Ares barely heard. "Yea. We leave in a few days."

"What will we be doing?"

Gregor couldn't stand stepping around the truth. "Ares, we thought maybe you shouldn't go. Not on this one. Not until you regain your strength. Trust me; I would prefer having you there. But I want what's best for you."

Ares nodded and flew out of the room.

Luxa smiled at Gregor. "He will be alright. Just give him time."

A little while later and kid, about thirteen, on a chocolate brown bat flew in, breathing hard. The kid practically fell onto the floor.

"Do… you… guys… know who… the… huge black… bat is? I was… sent here… immediately… from the… arena."

Without answering Gregor and Luxa jumped up and quickly got on Aurora. As they flew off Gregor yelled back to the boy, "Watch Boots until we get back!"

The kid looked over at the little girl with pudding all over her face and in her curls. "Uh, hi, Boots?"

The got over the arena, Gregor and Luxa jumped off and ran into the center. It was pretty dark and they didn't see anything at first. Suddenly a huge black object flew past them with tremendous speed, holding a couple huge crates filled with rocks. Each crate had to hold sixty or seventy pounds, and he had three. There was a small group of people off to the side. Gregor and Luxa walked over to join them. Mareth and Howard were part of the group.

They all stared at the black bat doing impossible flips in the air still holding the crates like they were filled with paper.

Mareth smiled. "Gregor, I think he's ready to go with you guys. No doubt. Why don't you go get him before he does hurt himself." Gregor ran out onto the field and jumped into the air, spreading his legs apart. Ares saw his bond there and dropped the crates as he dove to the ground.


End file.
